No way
by JuSt a writing guy
Summary: OneShot: Shinichi gets bored and starts thinking... (ShinxShi) pretty short, just read :D Careful: AU, slightly OOC?


**Author's note**

**Hey there, this is my first Story so have mercy on an a little bit cheesy "normal world still these two" kind of story.  
**

**What you need to know to really understand whats happening:**

1. In this story there is no and there never was a BO, instead Shiho just is a regular class mate of Shinichi and Jodie is their teacher.

**Additionally i am not native english speaking and while i did look over it many times there may be quite some grammar issues. If you find them please tell me so that i can correct them and improve my english this way.**

Thats all, so now enjoy the story :D

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Detective Conan and all the characters within, and if I ever will I will make ShinxShi REAL**

* * *

„**No way …"**

He sighed. There he was again, another English lesson he was far ahead of. He pretty much accepted the fact that he would not learn anything new in English anymore and so did everyone else. Even the teacher knew it, which was the reason she didn't even bother motivating him, since he would deliver results in the next test, no matter what he does within the lessons. The obvious advantage was: he was pretty much free to do whatever he wanted.

However the disadvantage was that he didn't really know WHAT he should do instead. There were no cases to solve and no plans to make. Chatting wasn't a possibility either, since Jodie-san had extremely good ears and while it wasn't necessary for **him** to pay attention to her, she would get really mad if he would keep others from doing so. So Shinichi looked through the classroom. Everyone was pretty busy listening Jodie-san's explanation about yet another Shakespeare drama.

Well everyone but her.

If there was anyone in the class who was reaching his intelligence it was her. Sometimes it even seemed so that she surpassed him, but not by far. Miyano-san did grow up in Los Angeles and her mother was from London, so this was pretty much pre-school level for her. His eyes stayed on her for some time. As much as he tried to deny it in the past, he knew that she had something on her that fascinated him. And it was not just him. Pretty much every guy in the entire high-school had a crush on her either now or in the past. Pretty much not a single day went by without someone confessing or asking her for a date. And not a single day went by without another guy walking away heartbroken. Ice-queen was her nickname, since she was extremely polite but without any emotional expression when she broke the boys heart. Overall she didn't show many emotions. While every other girl would nearly go crazy about gossip she did not show any interest. She was a mystery, and he always had a weakness for these.

However even if there was a heart in this frost-lady there was no way she could actually feel anything for him.

It's not that he wasn't attractive for girls, to be honest many girls had a crush on him, Mouri-san was only one example. In fact he must have been something for girls that Miyano-san was for boys: the intelligent, good looking, unreachable person which would mean for them to be the absolute winner.

However, SHE would never feel like that. They were both to stubborn and to intelligent, so that their conversations, mostly about trivial things, most often ended up in arguments, results of scientific studies, and insults being thrown at each other and other people standing around not able to follow anymore. Most of the times there were no results or anything and as soon as they found themselves in this dead end they stopped the argument and went back to normal. And while he himself was not an expert for relationships (his mum called him turtle) he was pretty sure that there was no way that this would be a good foundation to build one on. He imagined him holding her, both of them facing each other, closing their eyes and slowly closing the gap between them… . Shinichi shook his head.

When he snapped out of his thoughts, he realized that he was staring at her all the time. And she looked at him with an eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face that made him shiver. He sighed. He was dead. She would have NO problem exposing him to his classmates and there was no way for him to get out of this situation.

The lesson seemed as if it never would end, but as the school bell rang he tried to get away as fast as possible, but she was faster.

"Well Kudo-kun, I hope you enjoyed gazing at me like a freaking pervert." She said not the way that anyone could hear, but loud enough for him to be worried, the smirk on her face being even wider than before. Shinichi sighed. "What do you want Miyano?"

"Well I don't know…" she walked around him visibly amused. Suddenly she stayed in front of him looking into his eyes. "You meet me at two at Starbucks, please wear something a little bit more fashionable than that and bring money, we will go shopping afterwards."

Shinichi was flashed. "What?"

"You understood exactly." She came closer and whispered into his ear: "You thought about how it would be having me as girlfriend, right? Well, I will make you experience what it feels like…"

With that she turned away and left the room leaving behind a solid frozen Shinichi. It took a minute before he began to smile and shaking his head.

There was no way this could work…

… or was there?

* * *

Cheesy right? Don't ask me why i just felt like writing something like that.  
I would really appreciate your reviews.  
Thanks for reading :D

Greetz JuSt a writing guy


End file.
